Introducing Growlithe?
by Llirbwerdnadivad
Summary: One night, I go to sleep in my bed. The next morning, I'm a Growlithe in the world of Pokémon! What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

I felt the wind blowing against my hair. I curled up to make myself warmer. However, something felt different. I was still cold, as I noticed the absence of my blanket. I thought it had been pushed off my bed again, so I opened my eyes to look for it. The sudden burst of light hurt and I shut my eyes again quickly. Then, I steadily opened them, letting them get used to the light a little at a time. Once I was able to see, I looked around for my blanket, to pull it back onto my bed and cover myself with it. I was unable to find my blanket. I guessed it had blended in with the floor, as both were green. Then, I noticed that the texture of the floor was different. I sometimes rolled off my bed and onto the floor, but it didn't seem like I was on my floor, though I definitely wasn't on my bed. I investigated closer, and saw that I had been sleeping on grass.

The wind suddenly being explained, I started to look at my surroundings. I noticed that I was no longer in my room. I appeared to be in a wide open field. I decided to get up to get a better look around. When I tried, however, I was unable to. I just fell onto all fours. I tried looking around from that position, but all I could see was grass blocking my eyesight. However, I did notice that I smelled many more scents. One was particularly pleasant. As I smelled it, I began to relax and lied down again. Before I fell asleep, I noticed that my hands were a lot fuzzier than I remembered them being.

I woke up to some arguing. Hoping that it was my parents and that I had dreamt being in the field, I tried to fall back asleep again. It was then that I noticed that the voices didn't belong to my parents. I opened my eyes and looked for the source of the noise. The first thing that I noticed was that I was still in the field. Disregarding that fact, I continued to look for the owners of the voices, hoping that, whoever they were, they could tell me where I was. When I found them, I had to look four times to make sure I wasn't seeing anything. Then, I looked a fifth time, just to be sure. I couldn't believe my eyes, and yet, there they were, two Growlithes arguing!

I couldn't quite distinguish what they were saying, due to shock, but they appeared to be fighting over territory. I am a huge Pokémon fan, and have read a lot about them. I remember that Growlithes tend to be protective of their territory. However, I never expected to actually see any pokèmon in real life. I thought that they were just fiction. I was so amazed, so dumbstruck, that I couldn't do anything but just stare. As I watched, they started to battle. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. I was actually seeing a real live Pokémon Battle! I watched as they exchanged Ember and Bite attacks. Then one of them used Roar. Needless to say, the other Growlithe was so scared, it ran away immediately. As it turned out, I got scared too, and ran as far and fast as I could.

I noticed that I was running on all fours, and tried to get up on my two feet, but found that I couldn't. I just lost my balance and was forced onto my four limbs again. I continued to run in that position. Once I had regained my composure, I slowed down and collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. It was then that I realized that my hands still felt fuzzy. I looked at them, and was even more shocked than I was when I saw the Growlithes! I saw a couple of Orange, two-clawed paws. One look around me confirmed it. I had turned into a Growlithe.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the next few hours panicking. I couldn't be a Growlithe! Pokémon didn't exist! And yet, here I was, Pokémon # 58. When I had calmed down, I started trying to figure out what had happened. I remembered falling asleep in my own bed, but I couldn't think of anything I had done before then that related to Pokémon in any way. I had played with my toy Pokédex, but I do that every night, so I ruled that out. I started to study my surroundings in hopes that I would find out why I had suddenly become a Growlithe. I could not find any hints, though I did see a Zigzagoon looking at me once. I paid no attention to it. Zigzagoons have their curiosity aroused by almost anything, so it wouldn't be unusual for one to be caught looking at another pokémon. Sure enough, it looked away moments later, obviously distracted by something else. I stopped wondering why I was a Growlithe when I heard my stomach growling.

Figuring food was more important than knowing why I was a Pokémon, I decided to look around for some food. I found an apple tree nearby. I tried to reach for an apple with my hand, before remembering that I had no hands; they had been replaced by paws. Just as I was wondering how to get an apple, I saw a Dodrio jump up and grab an apple from the tree before running away. I knew I couldn't jump that high, but I figured I could use my claws to climb up the tree. I tried, and got quite high, but fell just before I reached the branch I was aiming for. I tried again, and made it to the branch. However, there were no apples on this branch. I jumped to the next one and grabbed an apple. Once I was done eating, I looked around, and noticed I couldn't get down! I couldn't go back the way I came, and I certainly couldn't have jumped down. I decided to make a new path through the branches to another tree and climbed down from there. Now that I had a full stomach, I decided to look around some more, this time for exploration.

Once I had determined that there was nothing to be found, I thought back to when I saw the two Growlithes fighting and I realized, I had to learn how to fight. After all, I didn't want to be caught in a battle, unable to defend myself.

And so, I began to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next few hours practicing Bite against a tree. It was easy enough to master. All you do is open your jaws, and then clamp them down on the target. Before long, I had found a new way to get apples from trees. If I bite them hard enough, the tree falls over. I made a mental note to not do that too much, because it would destroy the tree.

Next, I moved on to Roar. This one was much harder, because it wasn't a physical attack. All I managed to do was hurt my throat a little. I decided to rest, and try it again later.

As I lay down, I saw a Vulpix nearby. It was practicing its Ember attack. I watched with interest. When it was done, it lay down and started to lick its paw. I watched, strangely mesmerized. It was almost as though I was in love with the Vulpix. I mentally shook myself. I couldn't be in love with a Pokémon. Pokémon didn't even exist. I was a human! Suddenly, the Vulpix looked over to me. It started walking in my direction. It stared at me the whole time. When it reached me, it stopped walking but continued to stare at me. I stared back. The Vulpix then looked away and spoke. It said "Try bringing it out from your stomach," and then left. I stayed there, confused, wondering what she had meant.

After a while, I started trying to use Roar again. I failed. Then, I remembered what the Vulpix had said. She said to 'Bring it out of your stomach'. I decided to take her advice. I gathered energy from the core of my stomach, and released it in one mighty blast. I started coughing. All that happened was that I got a cramp. I didn't even make a sound. I tried again. This time, I exhaled a cloud of smoke. It looked like a small Smokescreen. I laughed. I knew that Growlithe couldn't learn Smokescreen. That was what had made it comical. I tried again and exhaled another cloud of smoke.

I gave up for the time being. I thought to myself 'At least I learned Bite'. That was my last thought before going to sleep.


End file.
